This invention pertains to the preparation of high-temperature, aromatic coating materials from aryl polyhalides and more particularly to the use of nickel coupling for said preparation.
There is a continuing need for the production of high-temperature, high-performance materials, such as, coating, laminate, and composite impregnating materials. The use of aryl coupling by nickel catalysis has been demonstrated to be a viable way to produce high molecular weight aromatic thermoplastic materials. Due to the nature of aryl coupling via nickel catalysis, it is only suitable for the production of soluble, that is, amorphous polymers. Such polymers are generally unsuitable as coating materials due to their attack by various organic solvents.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method of using aryl coupling via nickel catalysis to provide satisfactory coating materials.
It is another object of this invention to produce novel high-temperature, chemically-resistant coating materials.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon the further reading of the specification. These materials could also be applicable as laminate, composite, and molding materials.